The Fallen Shadow
by fishylishy
Summary: -A darker intake on TP- -After escorting Ilia and Telma- Imagine a Hyrule, forever cloaked in darkness...of course, this was all for him. Imagine being trapped by your own deal...LXI, LXM. -No longer a fourshot, but a full blown series!-
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I thought of when I was listening to Evanescence's "Taking Over Me"…I was thinking about doing a darker intake of TP and as soon as I heard this, I knew what I had to do. Go listen to it, it's probably her BEST song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the origin of Legend of Zelda. Nintendo made Twilight Princess, and I made this fanfiction for entertainment. Currently, I'm not making money off of it. X.X It'll be THE day when that happens.**

**Credits: Evanescence, I suppose I owe you yet again. I just bought your album "Fallen" and it cost me like five bucks on Alltunes, so there's your credit! **

**Alright, enjoy. This is part one of "The Fallen Shadow". Takes place after he escorts Telma, Ilia, and the young Zoran prince to Kakariko village. As I said—the emotions are stronger, darker, and BRAND NEW.**

_**Taking Over Me: Part One**_

He couldn't hear. He couldn't talk. He couldn't feel anything…the rain pelting him with harsh force, the wind howling and whipping his shoulders, or the burns that the mud left on his feet as he scuffed through the slippery and dark field.

Where was he going? He didn't know. Nothing mattered anymore.

All this time, he had been so _sure_ that she was alright. It would only be fair, after all. He would get better when she came to nurse him back to health and when she asked him to be okay. And so, his wishing upon a star every single night that he could see one, and praying to the Goddesses when he couldn't. And now…she couldn't remember him. Not a shred of his touch, or the sound of his soft voice, not even the woodsy smell he always had.

Nothingness. Ah, the beauty of it. The deranged calmness that left you lying, drowned, in the ocean of pain. He did not realize that he was crying, nor was he ashamed. It was nothing to him. It mattered not that he was a man, a seventeen year old _adult_…and was crying. He didn't care. He felt…nothing.

It was driving him insane.

Overhead, he could hear a mourning song that the Forbidden Shadow of Hyrule would sing to people when they were near death. He did not debate if something would kill him or if he would end his pain himself…he just accepted that death would soon swallow him.

Bublins and Moblins and Keese and all of his opponents came, seeking out the scent of misery that only their animalistic senses could detect. Misery could weaken a human. Misery could weaken their prey.

Link did not draw his blade, his boomerang, or any other weapon that he had in his faded green tunic and pouch. He let them come and start their advancing, petty attacks. Let them. They did not know how insignificant, how painless their attacks were.

They hurt his body, but they did not hurt his screaming soul.

He had forgotten all about the shadow lady that was running behind him. Her small figure, drenched in the blackness, suddenly sprang to life, pale blue skin forming around the silhouette and thick orange hair twisting into a weapon. White fang curled over her lip in a snarl, her wide amber irises filled with hatred, Midna let out a shriek and a cloud of Twili magic fogged out of her body, instantly disintegrating the monsters.

Not even a thank you.

Annoyed, Midna floated towards his shoulder and grabbed his drenched blonde shag. "Link! _What are you doing?_ Being an idiot, that's what! Let's go! We have to save my realm!"

He turned on her, eyes vaults of emptiness. "My realm this, my realm that!" He imitated her high, bubbly voice. His tone turned normal and his expression soured. "Midna, I don't care about you. I hate you. I have no goal left to gain with you. I found my friends and my…" Link stopped and considered something, testing out words mentally. "and my Ilia. I don't need to save _your_ realm. Your realm was what caused this mess in the first place!"

She hissed in his ear, outraged by his claim. "That's not true!" Midna lied. "And what will you do without me?! Without me, you would be rotting away in the Hyrule Sewers! You…you…you owe me!"

Link laughed bitterly. "I _owe_ you? I owe you what, Midna? Nothing. Nothing at all. Just leave me alone." He continued his walk, shuffling miserably up the field hills, slipping and falling backwards ever so often.

"No. I'm _not_ leaving alone till you help me."

"Oooooh. Scary, really!" His voice dropped, low so that she could not make out his next words. It sounded like he called her _barlizia_—the Hylian swear for "foolish manipulator".

"Moping around, shuffling through Hyrule Field won't help anybody. _Why must I tell you __**everything**__?! _You dummy, if you want to help her, you have to keep going on this quest. Maybe we'll run along something that could help restore her memory," Midna tried to sound convincing, but her voice was high in pitch with her lie.

Moaning with his woe and frustration, Link stopped flat up a hill. His feet sagged, threatening to let him fall into the mud._ What would he care, anyway?_ Slowly, his shoulders started to shrug. Midna could not see his face…_Oh. Is he…crying?_ "Link?" She whispered. She leaned onto his shoulder without hesitation, her hand curving to his cheek.

A sharp, pulsing blow struck her stomach. Midna flew backgrounds, hitting the base of the hill with a gasp.

Did he…did Link just _punch _her?

He had. She was positive of it. "How. DARE. You!" She shrieked, floating upwards into the air. "Don't you know who I _am?_" Her words were oozing with a white hot hatred.

"No, I don't, actually."

Midna bit her lip. "I'm…" _Why not tell him? You're on a roll, anyway._ "I'm the princess of the Twilight Realm!"

Link blinked, very slowly and blandly. Then, he burst in laughter, so hard that tears slammed to his eyes. Midna looked at him as if he was crazy, then her eyes darkened in shade.

"I'm not joking, idiot," She muttered.

"_Sure_ you're not!" Link responded, rolling his eyes. He seemed to have, just for the moment, forgotten about the problem of Ilia's memory loss and saving Hyrule. "_Sure._"

"I _am!_" She protested, angered by his defiance. Her gaze met his, and he gasped.

"Oh, Goddesses, you're serious!" Link realized, sky blue eyes going wide with shock. Midna saw the strange, emotional glint from those eyes, even in the darkness. "You're the princess of the realm…"

Midna rolled her eyes, impatiently snapping her fingers and words. "Princesses don't like waiting for Fused Shadows. You didn't follow the Queen of Zoras's ghost, so now we'll be scouting all over the village as it is."

"I'm not going to do that until I get Ilia's memory restored," He retorted, crossing his arms. "I've made up my mind. My kingdom—my friends, my family, my ruler—they come before you."

Midna groaned at the strength of his words. He wouldn't be changing his mind anytime soon, and she felt strangely saddened—_offended_ even—that he would choose that foolish, simple farm girl over her. She had helped him escape from a dungeon, and guided him to Zelda! She had helped him get back to human form! And this was how he repaid her?! The nerve! "Fine, then. Start leading the way back to the village. The sooner, the better."

"I was going to go alone, actually, Midna. If you'd just…I don't know, by the gates, that'd be great. Just melt into the shadows, as always." He said the words like an explanation for his hesitation. Midna felt the strangest of fury at his request.

"Not a chance!" She responded.

"Well, then your Fused Shadow will be on permanent hold," Link shrugged his shoulders, retracing his steps through the field. Oooh, he knew how to infuriate her. He was like an arbiter—he had the cards in his hands.

"I'll wait then. By the gates. But when dawn breaks…" Her voice trailed off, leaving a space that she wanted to fill with a threat, but she had none that could possibly be used.

"Deal, _Princess_ Midna," Link seemed to spit the word 'princess' through clenched teeth. He was quiet then, pretending to concentrate solely on the path back to Kakariko.

When they reached the gates, Midna's emotions were stirred with anxiety, curiosity and confusion. Why did he want her to wait outside? She understand that he sometimes wanted….space, but…still, it didn't explain or ease the odd feeling of—rejection?—in her stomach. She dissolved into the blackness of shadow as Link walked on, into the village.

///

"You don't remember…Epona? Does the name Epona ring a bell?" Link fumbled for anything that might trigger Ilia's memory. She shook her head, yet again, to his question. Her feet repositioned in the hotspring near the roof of Kakariko Inn, ankles twisting, brown trousers folded up to her knees. Link sat next to her, legs dangling in as well.

"Link," She tested out the word. "I'm sorry. This must be really frustrating for you. I feel so bad that I can't remember—like I'm failing you or something." She hung her head in a sigh, green irises dull and watery.

"It's okay. Maybe I should tell you what happened, when we were separated at first. Do you think that might work? Would you be okay with that?" He was frustrated, that was obvious. But he was also determined beyond understanding.

"It's worth a shot," Ilia half-smiled.

"You were mad at me, because I had been working Epona too hard. You care for her, always making sure I treat her like a lady. You hadn't heard that the reason I had worked her half to death was because Talo had been captured, and I rode Epona for about half the way. Once you found out, you felt bad. You were going to do something, or say something—I don't know, and I suppose I never will…and then, the monsters came. I had no weapons on hand, and before I could do anything, you had been shot in the back and the kids had been taken as well. I was knocked out before…before I could help. When I woke up, I faced a great wall of dark, evil twilight blocking my path to saving you guys. I tried to enter…but I was taken captive."

Ilia looked at him in the eyes, tears starting to spill over. "I…think…I remember. Two things—there were two things I wanted to give you. You were going somewhere, Link. I made you something to help, but I left it somewhere after I was taken captive! And, and…" Her hands fluttered uselessly for words she could not supply, eyes squeezing shut.

Link smiled, stroking her hands, trying to soothe her. She choked on a sob, and he kissed her on the cheek. "It'll be okay. I'll save Hyrule, and you'll remember. I promise."

"I remember little things about you when you say things like that. You always keep promises, and you're a swordsman. You're always brave, never backing down from a challenge. And…I think…" She gulped, giggling slightly. "I think that I love you."

///

It was dawn, and he hadn't come back. Midna's body slowly faded in from a silhouette of shadow, becoming a blue skinned imp once again. It was going to be hard to stay inconspicuous in such a form.

The dawn was gray—one flat color, not anything more, just the clouds that threatened to heave down the rain. Good. That might keep the humans away. _Where is that idiot?!_ Had he forgotten about her? She groaned aloud. If he did that, then he would have to _pay_. Her fang slid over her lips in a snarl.

She felt a strange feeling of betrayal, hours later, once the rain and thunder started. He obviously felt strongly about this _Ilia_ girl, and Midna did not understand why this upset her. It wasn't that she thought of him as a possession, but rather a person that had seemingly committed himself to helping her. And now…that was up in smoke.

"Hey, Midna!" His voice was perky when he finally emerged. "So, I was thinking. See, obviously I need to get into the twilight and restore it soon. Ilia's been talking to the Prince—he's feeling better already!—and she hears that the Zora domain is in trouble. I'll restore the land in a few days, after the storm clears. Until then, the inn has free space, and you can hang out in the cold cellar—hey, what's wrong?" He had noticed how she was looking at the ground, how she was snarling…

"I'll restore it on my _own_. I don't want to wait. My kingdom isn't going to wait. Zelda can play damsel in distress all she likes, and that's great. Her hero will come soon enough and oh, she'll be so grateful. But _my _kingdom is being transformed into a hell dimension. So I'll do it on my _own._" Her words caused her pain, because she did not want him to be here will she was alone.

"Midna, please don't do that."

"Why not? You seem perfectly happy here. Hey, I'll even get that Fused Shadow myself, if I can. I can get your kingdom out of Twilight, and you and Zelda can figure out where Zant is…use your Triforces to defeat him," Midna shrugged, voice shaking with her uncontrolled and raw sadness.

"Midna—"

"Don't talk to me! You're a light dweller and you need to be the hero of your own kingdom!" She flipped backwards, snapping her fingers and absorbing herself into a shadow portal, leaving him to his village, his girl, and his problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of "The Fallen Shadow". **

**Now, for the opening credits. I'm not all goth/emo/depressing, so I'll have some humor in here. *Puts on Lady Gaga's famous "Fame" sunglasses, a red velvet cloak and some stilettos* **

**Lady Lish (Me, the Author!): **I'll be warping Midna and Link in from their depressing states and having them do a small sneak peek at the chapter's contents, as well as the disclaimer. *Warps them into the big, white room*

**Link:** Midna, there you are! I've been looking for you—

**Midna:** Woah, dude. Save it for the chapter, please. *Mutters* Lish owns nothing, cuz Nintendo beat her to it.

**Link: **Chapter?

**Lady Lish: ***sigh* Okay, then. _I'll _give the sneak peek. So, Midna goes off and is about to enter the Twilight, when Link catches up with her. They soon realize that they're slightly in love with each-other. However, Midna knows that if she remains in the Light Realm—if she leaves the mirror intact—Link's other love, Ilia, and his kingdom could be crushed. She decides this too late, however, and Kakariko is under siege!

**Midna&Link:** Well, we'll go act it out now…*they fade off stage*

**Lady Lish:** Okay, now. I'll write it out for you guys! Anyway, this chapter is inspired by Evanescence's "Taking Over Me" as well. Next chapter will be more Bring Me To Life and Going Under-ish. And the LAST chapter (chapter four) will be My Last Breath and Whisper. Oh! And the other thing, that my friend **Peaches732** reminded me of. I know, technically Midna can't be her un-shadow imp form in the light, because Zelda hasn't given her the "gift" yet. But, for several reasons, that rule must be changed for the sake of the fanfiction. She can be…just ignore it, please.

)))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

The rain was cold, and without a shadow of heat to stay in, she was freezing. Hyrule Field had never been Midna's favorite place, and that night wasn't helping her impression of it. With the muddy hills that caused her to slip, the constant monsters attacking and making her loose focus on her goal, to finally the fact that Link wasn't there—it all scored a big fat zero on her "favorite Hylian places" list.

And she tried _so_ hard not to think about Link and Ilia, because then she would fall backwards on her own accord. It caused her actual pain to think of what she was leaving behind, and she admitted to herself in one of these episodes that she missed him. _Missed_. Like how she _missed_ her realm, she _missed_ Link. She missed his laughter, his confidence and ease, and the growl that slid through his barred and gritted teeth when a threat was near.

The sorrow of missing weighed her down as Midna continued towards the wall of Twilight. It was black as pitch, with a sudden warmth about its golden marks and edges. Midna longed for the feeling of beauty and melancholy of her realm, and the buildings of modern architecture, made of black and pink carvings, with the land bridge that stretched out across the clouds, leading to the Mirror of Twilight.

Her speed increased, in fact, she didn't bother letting her feet touch the ground. Floating forward swiftly, leaving a trail of shadow particles behind her as she did. She couldn't help but wonder, with a pang of frustration, what Link and Ilia were doing. It had been a while since Midna had left the village—they had probably gotten a room. She snorted, trying to pretend that her own thoughts didn't backstab her like that.

Midna smacked into the warm wall, falling backwards. _Well, that's not the smartest thing I've done…_Something inside her snapped, and suddenly she was back in the Twilight realm, facing the activated Mirror of Twilight.

_**Flashback:**_

_She had known that the Mirror of Twilight was not meant to be used. It was something the Goddesses had left there for an unknown reason, and probably only allowed to be used by those who wielded power. Those who were noble and had good intentions in the Light Realm._

_Midna didn't feel powerful. She felt like a coward and a weakling for running from her kingdom, running from a usurper, and she certainly didn't have good intentions. She would find the Divine Beast—whatever it took—and she would use him. Use him to help her get her power back._

_Now was the time, before the searches started. They would be looking for their princess—their brave, sly and sassy princess that would never allow them danger—and they would look __**everywhere**__ until they found her._

_**End of flashback.**_

It seemed silly now, that she had thought the Light Dwellers wouldn't mean anything to her. That they would be pawns on her game board. Giving a backward glance, out of the corner of her eye, she slipped her hand into the warmth of darkness. She felt her body start to give way into particles, the pleasure of the native feeling of no sunlight and only perpetual twilight overwhelm her. She faded into a translucent with no mass, one who could enter that wall, Twili symbols on her skin glowing…

"_Midna!_"

Her body faded back into her imp body, completely real and not translucent at the sound of Link's voice. Shock jolted through her, so powerfully that she flipped backwards, straight into Link's arms.

"Thank the Goddesses that I caught up to you before you entered that thing!" He mused, wheezing.

Midna gasped, then struggled against his strong arms. He had grown strong from their journey so far, because she could not inch forward in the hold of his muscular arms. And, with him holding her, she could not use her magic. "Let go of me, idiot!"

"Not on my life or Din's. You think I'd let you leave me like that?!" Link exclaimed, clearly maddened by the very idea. He barked out a chuckle, still breathing heavily. His hair, ash blonde that usually hung in a flat shag that ran to his ears, was soaking wet from the rain, along with his green hat and tunic.

"_Let go!_" She shrieked, looking at the ground. If she looked into Link's eyes, it would be all over for her attempts at defiance.

"Midna…" Link shook his head, sighing. He twisted her around and used one hand to hold up her chin, forcing him to look into his eyes—his wide, pleading eyes blue eyes. "Listen to me. When you left, I walked around the village in circles. It about drove everybody crazy, and I was trying to figure out what was bugging me. I realized how much I missed you, and how if I didn't hurry my butt up, you'd be out of my reach."

"Like you really missed me. The crazy, annoying little imp that bosses you around all day," Midna muttered, closing her eyes to avoid his glare. A lump rose in her thought and the hot tears stabbed at her eyelids, threatening to overflow.

"That's what _I_ thought," Link rolled his eyes. "But that's not true. I didn't even realize how much I enjoy your company."

"Not as much as I enjoy your's." Her words were her sign of defeat.

"That's probably not possibly, actually."

"You enjoy Ilia's much more than mine. I had good intentions, trying to leave you behind." Her eyes blinked open and the tears flowed out with such sudden violence that Midna gurgled back a sob. "I didn't want to force you to help me because I didn't—and still don't—think that you felt anywhere close to the way I feel!"

"First off, I don't enjoy Ilia's company more, Midna. And, well, you should know that I feel the same way. Now it's my turn to call _you _the idiot," He mocked her voice when he stumbled over the last words.

"How am I expected to know that you feel that way about me when you're leaving me right after you've found Ilia again?!" Midna's eyes tugged themselves to look at his. And he saw it there—the pain, the anguish, the rejection in her eyes—and gasped.

"How. Can. I. Convince. You?" He growled through barred teeth, eyes blazing blue embers.

Another sob escaped her lips and her eyes closed, hands balling into fists at the emotions that swirled around her body. She didn't want to say what to say what her body was trying to say, so she locked her jaw.

"Midna," Link whispered. She felt him let go of her arm and fit his hand to her cheek.

And then, he did something Midna never dreamed that he would do. Link kissed her, with no warning signs. One second she was about to say something, and the next, Link's lips were on her's.

She didn't jerk her body away or even flinch. It felt so…natural. Expected. Like breathing or smiling at someone's kindness or laughing at a joke. It didn't even cross her mind that she was a Twili Imp and he was the chosen Hero of Hyrule—and that a huge wall of black Twilight was inches from them.

When he finally broke the kiss, Midna sighed. "You're convinced?" He guessed, looking slightly amused at her shocked expression.

"As if that's not perfectly obvious," She breathed.

"Great. Let's get back to Kakariko, and I'll introduce you to Ilia and Renado and the kids. I told them all about you, they've been dying for me to get you back here…" He stopped, laughing at her expression once more. "Yes, I told them about you. Did you think that I wouldn't tell them why I was wearing a pacing line into the village?"

"Do they know…"

"That you're the Princess of Twilight? Yes, I told them _everything_—nobody told me that I couldn't, and they've been through enough to deserve to know what's happening_._ Telma is still there, and she just about shoved me out the gate to run after you. She was worried that I wouldn't get to you in time!" Link was already walking, and Midna was in his arms. He leaned over her, shielding her from the rain.

She gulped. "Not something I would have liked you to do…but I can't undo what you've done." Midna faced the path, knowing very well that they probably wouldn't react to her very well.

At the second, she knew what she would do. Just a piece of insight, of what she'd do as soon as possible. She would shatter the mirror, to keep him from a fate that would rip him apart. Every single one of these monsters that were in these field, lurking, trying to kill him, was her fault. And she would fix that. If she could, that was. She didn't know if her soul would live through that.

/

"Link, stop!" Midna hissed, leaping from his arms. Her lip curled up, showing her teeth, as she hit the ground. Her hair slid into an orange hand, long and beast looking. It shot back, holding Link in place. "Link, something is _really_ wrong about this place. I smell smoke, and not the stuff Rendado's fireplace will give off. I mean…fire arrow smoke. She scanned the high rocks, seeing nothing but darkness from the fog and rain.

"It does smell smoky," Link muttered, eyes going wide with fear. "We've got to hurry! They could be in danger!"

Midna let her hold on him slip willingly, already flying forward through the gates.

The first thing she saw when she entered the village a few paces ahead of Link was the spring. There was something wrong about the spring, and she wasn't referring to the flame that licked the rocks or even the blue sparks when lightning struck. It was the shade of the water…the mahogany that swirled in it, deepening it and giving out a metallic smell. _Blood._ And it was human blood, it was that of a Twili. Beasts? Shadow Beasts.

Link didn't notice as he advanced, sword and shield drawn. Several Moblins advanced on him, and he did not seem to be deterred. Instead, he ran _right past them._ Midna blinked. _That's one way to handle things…_But, without another second, she followed suit and darted after him, through the smoky haze.

There was fire; that much was obvious. Someone had set the village buildings in flame, knowing that their old sandalwood paneling wouldn't hold up for very long. The only building that was safe was the house made of tough stone—the one shaped like a large egg, Renado's house.

Link knew that everybody would go in there, for their own safety. But what if someone didn't get out of the inn in time? If they had been scorched alive, unable to escape the heat of the flame? No hero to answer their screams? Fear caught up to him, and he banged on the locked door of Renado's house.

No answer.

Midna groaned, frustrated, and dissolved into shadow, going right through the door and hopefully materializing on the other side. He heard the door's deadbolt come up, and the door swung open. A trail of monsters ran toward him, towards the open door, and he leapt it. It slammed, locked once again.

Midna sunk to the floor with an exasperated sigh. "That was too close," She muttered. "I think I hear them down in the cellar. We've probably scared them half to death…."

Link was already kicking open the cellar door. It collapsed into a heap of wood and dust, which he lowered himself onto. Midna jumped down after him, eyes having trouble adjusting to the blackness.

After they did, she saw the children and several adults, flanked by Ilia, cowering in a group, as if that gave them a better chance of survival. They all—including Telma, who seemed a little bit too close to Renado—appeared to be unarmed.

"This is Midna. This is the girl I've been telling you guys about," Link gestured to the imp, half hidden by the shadow of the cellar. Telma nodded, seeming to approve of her.

Ilia moved from the crowd. "Link….Renado, Colin, Talo, Malo, Beth, and Telma…can you guys go into the main room?" She gestured down the hall, where the hall opened into a large, circular room that had construction holds in it.

They seemed to understand he reasoning, though Link seemed wary. Afraid, almost. For her? He knew perfectly well that Midna could ever so easily beat Ilia in a fight.

"You're…Midna, right?" She whispered, sitting down next to Midna and hugging her knees to her flat chest. "I guess he's told you, I mean, I guess you know who I am."

"Mmmm-hmm," Midna responded, pretending not to look panicky. She stretched out her arms and yawned.

"You know that I remembered some of our past together—that I loved him. And I guess that you love him too." Her voice had a ghost of sadness in it. Some sort of envy as well.

"How do you know that?!"

"It's written all over your face, and Link wore a line into the dust worrying and debating over you…" Midna's glare made Ilia stop mid-sentence, but she then sighed.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and both of them saw Beth peeking into the hall. "I can't deny that I love him, Blondie," Midna groaned slightly. "But you'd be a better choice for him. I'm a being from a different world—his enemy, if you will. I've already decided on something that will probably harm him. _You_, however, would never harm him."

"I see," She muttered. "But he loves you so much more, and—"

"Look _out!_" Midna screamed, grabbing Ilia's arm. It was to no avail, because the Moblin that had dropped out from the main house had struck her just so that she was away from Midna. She heard Ilia's gasp, and then her limp frame…the monster had a cord. A rope, which he was climbing already, carrying Ilia.

She heard a trumpet blow, the sucking of air as a Twilight Portal opened. One Portal. Two. Three. Four. Five. Something important was coming…_someone_ important. Midna turned to the end of the hall, where the rest of the group was running towards her. She couldn't let them go out with that many monsters! They would be hurt. "Stay back!" Midna yelled, her hands flying up. A defensive, glowing black barrier formed in front of her. As long as she stayed in the area, it would hold.

Panic set in, and she floated upwards.

/

The village was a _wreck._ The General Store and the Inn had been consumed in the now embers, once flames, and had burned to the ground. Twilight Beasts roamed around the spring, clearly flanking something. She saw the something and shrieked in defiance, in what the Twilis would know as a Power Song. Declaring you that you were more powerful than your opponent.

Because was he was here. _Zant_ was here, in Kakariko, and in one of the beast's mangled arms was Ilia. Pale, fragile little Ilia.

Zant's eyes zeroed in on Midna, and she growled as he approached her. She would not flee her ground, she would fight. Once he was in a hand's reach, her hands joined and readied a spell.

He was already prepared. A crushingly powerful energy blast struck her in head, and she flew backwards, into the dust. Her breath came out of her in a huff, and something else hit her. It was softer this time, inviting almost. Even the hatred and fear she felt was not enough to keep her conscious.

**I know…the ending is REALLY rushed. Blah. But what did you guys think? It was a pretty long chapter, that's for one thing. But did you guys like the romance? I suck at writing romance, huh?! And did you like the ending of the chapter? Still two more chapters to go! Read, review and…oh. I wanted to ask a favor of everyone.**

**Look, guys. I'm a real person, not just a bunch of pixels. And I looked at my user stats, and banged my head against the wall.**

**You are on the favorites list of 13 members. **

**You are on the author alert list of 10 members. **

**You have submitted a total of 117 signed reviews. **

**Total words archived : 43,790 words. **

**Average number of words per story : 3,981 **

**Total hits to Profile Page : 615**

**13 favorites and 10 members—well, I'm actually really flattered cuz in real life, the only people who really like me are my family. But compared to some other people (I know, I know, I'm SO stupid to compare myself!), and compared to the views and reviews my stories get…I should have more than 10 people watching my account.**

**My favor is that if you like this story and you review it or put me on your favorites list OR my story on your alert/favorite list…put me on your author alert list and favorites list as well, please. You don't HAVE to, it's just that it really motivates me to write more of what you guys call good writing. **

**Thanks, and look forward to the next chapter soon!**

**~Lish**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. I'm updating, finally, to let you all know—this is an update for all my stories. My old laptop is…well, I put it out of its misery. You've GOT to understand. I mean, it was held together by duct tape, ran slowly, and the actual programs that NEEDED to make the computer run properly didn't work anymore. Plus, it had VISTA, which I hate. I am updating on my NEW computer that my step-father kindly tricked up for me. It runs Windows XP and I will be getting adjusted to it. Bear with me will I DO get , here's Chapter Three….but I have a problem. Here's a little slip of writing that I forgot to mention—after they escorted Telma and Ilia, the wall of Twilight RETURNED. So currently, they're SOL in Kakariko. Moving on…**

**This is Chapter 3, and I've decided…it's not gonna be a four-shot. Nope! It's gonna be a full blown series.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature swing. Okay, not really. It curses a few times and I pull a few effs.**

* * *

**Midna's Point of View (POV):**

It was cold when I blinked my eyelashes open. I was on my back, looking up at a rotting wooden ceiling that was high above me with a crystal chandelier above me. I felt…wrong, like I had suddenly awoken in a male body. And what was with the floor? It felt like ice—I moved my left arm that was stretched out—yup, it was ice.

The air was too familiar. Murky, steamy and wet with the smell of rain against brick. I was in the Twilight, where I belonged. But there was a strange, sweet and fresh undertone to the air. The Light Realm's scent; floral and warm. Too sweet, maybe, but I was used to it by then.

I pressed my palms against the slippery floor and shoved myself up. Again, my body felt too wrong. Tall, strong, and way too…thin. My eyes traced the room—red carpet covering about half of it, two doors farther into the room, a few chairs and décor that marked it as a house, and two broken stairwells on either side of me.

Then I looked at the ice.

The world spun as I fell backwards, letting out a shriek. Several emotions filled me at once—shock, wonder, worry and sheer joy. I hit the ice and yanked myself up again. _Get a grip, you idiot!_ I scolded myself, looking at myself in the ice again. I frowned, and the body in the reflection frowned, the high cheek bones tightening in the action, the jaw setting. The yellow and red eyes narrowed, the thin brows furrowing. It made up _my_ face, my _true_ face. Not the baby-ish imp face that I knew so well by then, but my usual face. The one with the sharp features that defined unusual beauty.

And the body! The thin black undergarments flanked by a black and blue cloak that cradled my tall, thin frame. _My_ frame, with pale blue skin. All mine for the keeping, or the taking, or _whatever_. The bare feet slid over the ice as I walked forward, suddenly cushioned by the velvet red carpet.

Reflexes released my power into my fingertips as I heard _his_ slimy voice. I turned on my heel when I did, outraged and scared. "Enjoying your new—let me correct myself—_old_ body, Midna?" His armor that stretched over his head and down the shoulders of his robe cocked to the side, waiting for my response.

I growled and spoke in my voice—high, bubbly and louder than my imp soprano—_"Where is she?!"_ My voice grew in pitch and octaves until I was screaming at him, swearing and yelling myself senseless. He waited almost _patiently_ by the stairwell until I had to gasp for a breath, where he interrupted me. _If he has laid a FINGER on Blondie, I swear I'll blow his fucking head off._ I wasn't heartless, despite what my actions had done. I cared about her because Link cared about her. Simple as that.

"Look for yourself, Midna," He responded calmly, gesturing to something behind me. He snapped his fingers, I blinked, and found myself walking to the sparkling tube of ice in the center of the room.

What was it? Was…was there something—no, I decided as I got closer to the frozen container—_someone_ was inside it. Someone with a familiar petite frame, soft features, a cream tunic top and brown trousers, gray-pale skin, lank bleached hair that rested against her forehead…

I blasted a ball of black energy out as hard as I could, the sound of the boom's noise echoing off the walls and blurring my vision. Even with that amount of energy, it didn't break the ice. I was behind outraged because of what Ilia _really_ looked like. Dark crimson splotches were over were her heart was. Against the ivory of her neck, inky bruises formed.

"_You_!" I hissed, turning on my heel. This was going to kill Link, I realized. Ilia was _dead_ and Link would go into depression and never talk to me again. Then _I'd_ go into depression and bada-bing-bada-boom, we'd all wind up dead. Great.

What a fucking happy ending.

"You can save her, you know," Zant chuckled, reaching into his robe and pulling out two things. One was a golden ball that resembled a Poe's soul. Ilia's soul. The other was small, feeble and pink-ish red, with dark lines curving through it…thumping…pulsing…something was dripping…_bleeding…_

My scream was loud enough to crack the chandelier into thousands of crystal shards, but the hysterics were only starting. I hoped he would stick around for the REAL part of my freak out. Why wouldn't he?

Oh, my mind was screaming in panic and outrage and defiance. The things I imagined—the unholy, bloody and _sensible_ things I thought…oh, I wanted to do them. I would fall and let him come to see and make sure I was dead, then I'd slowly rip him apart, starting with his toes so he would feel _all_ the pain. I would torture him to death like he had done to Ilia. I would mangle him till every part of his body was broken.

But I didn't. Because I had logic, because somewhere back in my family tree, I had been human. I _was_ part human and I gave into my emotions too easily. The panic and sadness over powered the outrage, and my knees gave out.

My body was shaking and I was gurgling sobs and screaming at the same time. I couldn't speak because my throat was too tight. I had fallen, and Link would fall if he ever found out about Ilia.

"You are oblivious, Midna. Light and Shadow cannot coexist, even if they love each other…we must all be one, otherwise Ilia's case will repeat itself." Zant circled me like a hawk circles his prey. I groaned at his statement because of its obvious truth. _I_ was the cause of this. I had broken Ilia. It didn't matter that _I_ hadn't tortured her because I was the cause of her death. "My Midna…if you want to, you can save her. You can save Link…if you help me and my King…"

And I was abruptly screaming, my arms flailing and sending out useless shocks of power, trying to show that I was strong…and, well, not succeeding. I felt his foot leave the ground and the jolt of pain as it slammed onto my arm. _Snap_. Another slam. _Snap._ Another._ Snap._ More of them. _Snap, snap, snap…_

Part of me held back from screaming "I'LL HELP! NOW STOP IT!". Because I could just see Link's face, glassy and screaming _WHY?!_. My mind flashed through the past few days like cards. Falling on the Lake Hylia Bridge…falling through the air on his back. Flying that giant bird. His face when he kissed me. But…then there was the matter of me letting this happen. I would take not only Ilia but myself away from him. I would snatch his life to save his world.

Darkness…saving his love…saving _him…_saving me…

"Stop!" I shrieked, my tone colored in defeat. The breaking stopped with one final snap—but it wasn't on my body—my broken, mangled body. No, this was a snap of fingers. A warm sensation filled me, the pain of a thousand snaps fading into the feeling of being healed...I was floating towards a golden light and then it was snatched by my new home.

Blackness.

***

"Get up." It was a hoarse tenor that boomed above me in that absolute blackness. I felt nothing as I yanked myself up, opening my eyes when I was standing. I was standing on some sort of black plain—complete blackness, cold and biter, with a man standing in front of me. His orange hair was cropped against his crinkled forehead, his red eyes glowing, yellowing teeth exposed in a sneer. He was bulky with black and gold armor covering his green-ish skin. A sword hung on his belt, unsheathed and glowing red.

"_Princess_ Midna," He pounded the words in a harsh falsetto. "You have agreed to give up these realms…"

"I can only speak for _my_ realm, don'tcha know," I snapped.

The man chuckled. "You have spoken for both realms. Your fate is tangled in theirs'," He boomed.

I nodded, a feeling of relief coming over me. He spoke the truth—my life would not be life without the Light Realm. I was too tangled. Light and Shadow couldn't mix…this was the only way. Yes, it was selfish. But was it not selfish to let the Hero die from grief? It was better this way. I shoved out the thoughts of Zelda's grief, wincing. "I, Princess Midna, speak on behalf of both realms. In order to save the people of the realms, I give you permission to create a realm of eternal darkness."

It was ironic. Link's quest—_our _quest—had been in vain. Everything that Hyrule had sacrificed to keep this man from gaining the conquest…it was trash now. I snorted.

"I am Ganondorf," Ganondorf introduced himself. I rolled my eyes. _Who in all of the realms names their son something that rhythms with DORK?!_ "And you, Princess Midna, are no longer a ruler. Zant shall be Prince, I shall be Supreme Dictator. I shall make rules that I expect your friends and _you_ to obey. Failure shall result in _Ilia's_ death, then your own. Link will end himself after that point. I expect you to also stave off Zelda."

Yes, I could. I would. I could do this to keep my sun alive. To keep the Hero alive. I would sentence Hyrule to death. Even if Link hated me for it…I would do this, for him. I thought of the grief that I had already caused Hyrule, caused _Link_, caused Ilia…and with that, I gave it all up. "We have a deal."

**Yes, yes. It's so wonderful of me to leave a cliffy. Chapter Four is NO LONGER inspired by My Last Breath. This will not be a fourshot. This is my newest series that will change Hyrule forever. So read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOO! Updating again…and I'm giving a link to what Ilia's soul looks like. I dunno why, but I made one! It's cool! Follow this link—but remove the spaces first.**

**Ht tp:// . com / 2qcgvpl. Png**

**Put that all together…follow the link…yay! It's beautiful, hmm? I made it in a COMPLETELY free program called —if you're SICK of Microsoft Paint and want something developed BY MICROSOFT, download it. It's awesome. **

**Moving on, this takes place FOUR WEEKS after the events of the last chapter. I will explain what happened in that time in flashbacks throughout the story—but Hyrule is cloaked in darkness! It's always cold and black as night, lurking with guards and there are lots of spotlights! (Not electric…lanterns inside a hole with glass walls. O.o) So how will Hyrule be saved from the weird laws and the dictation of Ganondorf? And how to restore light? (They are dependent on Ganondorf and several appointed dark people for food. Without the sun, there's a short supply of crops.)**

**Okay. Enough babbling.**

**Chapter Four: Secret**

**Midna's POV:**

I rode through the land, Epona's brown mare constricting beneath as I stole through Hyrule Field, the trees silhouettes in the darkness that surrounded me and engulfed the land. Cold wind blew against me, accompanied by the glare of spotlights. I rolled my eyes, yet again, at these unusual and stupid contraptions. How stupid—it was all my fault.

It had been four weeks since I last seen Link. When I led Ganon to both he and Zelda…well, his expression told me that saving Ilia hadn't been enough to save our relationship. Or that's what I had gotten from it…I shook my head, panic and anxiety filling me. He probably wouldn't enjoy my visit.

But you don't understand, do you? It was a physical _need_. I had to see him. I couldn't stand the ache in my heart anymore, gripping me and twisting my soul with the question that needed an answer—yes or no—_do you still love me?_

Epona went through Faron Woods easily, and I flew past the dark growth of Ordon Forest with spotlights cutting through the blackness every few feet. When I entered the circular clearing that Link's treehouse resided in, I skidded Epona to a stop. She neighed and I nodded out her, slipping off my black and blue cloak's hood, reaching into one of the pockets and pulling out an orange carrot. She bit into it and I pulled myself on the redwood ladder.

_Take a deep breath. If he doesn't let you in, head back to the main Castle. You're always welcome there, remember? You're the person who let this all happen…you'll be welcome there,_ I assured myself with a pang of grief. I reached the mossy platform and knocked against the dark wooden door. Light from a few lanterns were visible through the porthole windows. The door opened a creak and then slammed.

My heart dropped to my feet and I choked back a sob as I heard back a protest. A soft, girly tenor was protesting—Ilia!

"Link! Let her inside!"

"No."

I was almost positive I heard the whip of a slap crossing the air, a groan, and then footsteps. The door flew open and Ilia stood in the door, wearing a Citizen's cloak, just as I. "Midna, come in, please," She smiled. Her face was incredible. Dark purple sagged underneath her misty green eyes, ivory gray skin dirty. Obviously hot spring water hadn't been delivered so far this week. I shook it off and stepped inside.

"I'm so sorry he slammed the door like that…you…saved him. That's all I could have asked…you brought him home safely," Ilia whispered, her arms drawing me in for a hug. I, even if I wasn't a fan of Blondie, I couldn't deny my bone-deep bond with Ilia.

"Yea, but haven't you looked _outside?_" I groaned, kicking the door shut with my left foot to keep out the cold. Ilia released her. "I destroyed this kingdom. And…" _And mine. I haven't run into any Twili in this side of the kingdom, but I…don't think I'd be able to deal with that._

"You brought him home. I'm sorry he hasn't talked to you…since then. You're so selfless, Midna. We love him both as much as this kingdom means to us, and yet you made that very sacrifice. It amazes me that you didn't just let me stay dead."

"_Ilia!_ I would have never left you for dead, Link or no Link," I cried. I took another deep breath…I knew that I had to hurry, otherwise I'd never ask him. I looked around his house—a comfy kitchen with a wooden stove, chairs and a table, a sofa , a fireplace, and a bookcase…a cellar entrance as well. Paintings covered the walls and pictographs followed, rugs dotting the wooden floors and tapestries on the matching walls. There was a ladder leading up to two lofts. No sign of Link. "I want to talk to him…please, if you can…" I whispered, low enough so only she would hear.

She nodded. "I'll get him…I need to rearrange in the cellar. My cot's still down there and I haven't made it up today." _Weird, I would have figured that they'd be sharing by now…_I shrugged off the thought and watched Ilia enter the cellar by crawling down a ladder. I heard some shouts and then some quiet sobs…_man_, she did she fight dirty or what?! Then a sigh and the noise of someone coming up the ladder.

Link. My heart stopped when I saw him, wearing Citizen's black trousers and a black shirt. His ash blonde hair was ruffled and mussed in all the usual spots, crème skin spotless and blue eyes narrow and dark. He was a foot shorter than me—tall by human standards. And thin. Good looking. _And he belongs to that girl you let live,_ I chided myself. "Hey, Link."

"Midna," He acknowledged, voice gruff. I took yet another deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I needed to keep you alive and now all this and…" I stopped, mind searching for words I didn't have. The only thing I managed to say was…"I love you—please tell me if you still love me. Just yes or no. Give me an answer and I'll never, ever go to your doorstep again. I'll never talk to you again!" I pleaded, throat sickly tightening and eyes blurring.

He blinked, sort of shocked. "You came here…to see if I still loved you?" Well what did he expect?! I didn't come to tax him or kill Ilia! Noticing my expression, Link continued. "I thought you were coming to scream at me. Because I expected that, after _I _let this happen."

"_You_ think that _you_ let this happen?! How so?"

"Because I wasn't quick enough. I didn't get to…I didn't get past the barrier on the blasted peak till the decision had been made."

I nearly choked on my sobs and he hugged me, drawing me closer to him and then, just as unexpected as last time, he kissed me. Just like last time, it was _natural_. Breathing. Eating. Crying—anything.

"I'll always love you, Midna."_ I'm not the one you love the most._ "No matter what." _That's a lie. You're a good liar, Link. It's in your job description._ "No matter what you've done." _Another lie._ "And I trust you…Ilia, bring the papers," He called out the last part. I blinked, surprised and confused.

Ilia appeared, a stack of letters in hand. "We recently were contacted secretly by a man from Castle Town, as well as the Resistance. They are planning a meeting space. It will be complex, but we will overthrow the throne."

"Even if you have me on your side, Ilia," I snorted, rolling my eyes and putting my hands on my hips and grinning. "Unless you've got an inside source, that's not happening." _Oh, yes. Ganon will beg for mercy when we show up with our army of three._

Link slowly grinned, slightly cockily. "This man…Ethan Parkiv, as he calls himself…_he is an inside source._"

**WOO! NEXT CHAPTER: "THE MAN".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo; updating again—introducing an OC!**

**Reasons why I L-O-V-E introducing OC's:  
**

**It gives me a reason to really show my creativity and not just describe what someone else has already created.**

**I get to name them! That's sooooo fun.**

**I can dedicate them to people. Like this guy, Ethan—he's dedicated and based off of my step-brother, Rich. **

**Well, um, anyway…I don't own Legend of Zelda. On with the chapter!**

**Midna's POV:**

Ethan was a soldier that had been kept in the Hylian Military for one reason after the takeover—his abilities as an archer. And those abilities _did_ in fact make him an "inside" source. He had been placed as the Captain of the Gerudo League. The Gerudo League was the best league of Soldiers in the long run; named after the desert that had apparently been Ganon's Birthplace. It was now the merging point between the realms, and a new Castle was being built using the ruins of a place called Arbiter's Grounds, where the Gerudo League would be transferred.

But until that point, Ethan could help us. His abilities granted him special permission. One slip of that ID of his and the guards at the bridges ignored him completely. He was gifted in grace and strength of his walk as he approached Ordon.

His messages had been clever. He had torn the letter into four pieces, mailing each from a different province. Link and Ilia pieced them together and soon the Resistance from Hyrule Castle stepped into this practice. Their letters were swift and blunt and easily read once we completed piecing them together. I was shocked at them.

_**Dear L,I,M:  
Will come on the day of the full moon, this month. ETHAN is Gerudo League and we want to Oia**__._

_**See you soon**_**.**

**-your friends.**

Oia, as Link explained, was the ancient word for "celebrate" but had a meaning that was harder to understand. Another ancient word that I had never heard—evanescent—which meant in a very dumb-ed down version "to fade away". I puzzled over it. Why we want to fade away? But, as I thought over it, I realized that Ethan meant "fade away from spotlight and _plan_".

The Full Moon was approaching. It was difficult to determine when it was a full moon, because the sky was black all the time, but as soon as the moon started to rise in the sky, I gasped on the platform of Link's house.

"Midna? You alright?" Ilia asked, her voice carrying softly through the ajar door. I put one finger up and cocked my head—listening. There were no horse hooves galloping through the night, but there was the crackling of a cargo bag and twigs snapping. And soon enough, a man entered the clearing carrying a bag that clearly housed humans.

"So you're _Midna_," The man taunted. Through the platform torch's light, I could see that he wore no shirt. His skin was a dark olive-tone, hidden under a glistening layer of sweat. Muscular, too. His hair was thick and probably done at a shop in Castle Town, sticking up in black spikes. His eyes were rich brown, narrowed and a grin slid onto his face.

He wore a Gerudo League cloak—alike to the black Citizen's Cloak I wore, but it was red, bearing the crest of the Gerudo Gold League. He was tall—the cloak was up around his ankles, revealing his sandals, just like mine. I snorted, amused. "Yup."

"Where are L and I?" Ethan didn't use their full names. Paranoid or cautious? I couldn't tell.

"Inside, of course. _I_ got the _honor_ of greeting you." I hoped that he understood that by honored, I meant that I wanted to spit on him and then blow his face off with some good ol' Twili Magic. "Ilia's making some food—she makes a mean pumpkin soup." Would anyone notice if I dismembered his body and diced it into the soup?

He rolled his eyes. "Too bad that I wasn't there when you gave up my realm. I would have handled it smoothly." Oh, yea, really? I doubt his arrow could have gone an inch before I dodged. A little part of me reminded me that he _was_ in the Gerudo League….

A curve in the bag moved and I heard a huff. Ethan groaned. "Let's go inside, then."

I hated him already. He was cocky and blunt and oh-so-confident. Whatever his plan was to destroy Ganon and Zant, I sort of hoped it involved him being "noble" and dying to create a diversion…

**Short update, but I thought it was important. **


End file.
